Never Trust What You're Seeing
by Atsuna Kigama
Summary: Do you believe that Time can also change people?


**Never Trust What You're Seeing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : I don't own either the song or the character in this :3 It's actually a bunch of youtubers I watched recently so…. Anyway! This is my first fanfic, I would appreciate for some feedback or kudos. An advice would be great but please don't be too harsh on me _

Summary : Do you believe that time can also change people?

Warning : Little bit of BL (Boys Love) But not too much! :3

Genre : Game (Minecraft) A little bit of angst but I dunno ;-;

Inspiration by : Hitorinbo Envy By Hatsune Miku. Cover English by JubyPhonic

Youtuber IGN :

Austin (Panda) : PandaFire11

Ritchie : ItsRitchieW

Michael : OmegaGamingLP

'….' Talking in his own mind thought

"…." Talking to someone or to their selves

Oh right, It take place in Wildthrone academy. Enjoy!

P.s : This fanfic is different from the original. This is where the timeline Sabrina is not dead and still very much alive

 **Where it all started…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"P…"

"….!"

.

.

 _Easily playing, never bat an eye_

 _ **.**_

Austin stared blankly at the two of them in front of them. Oh how he missed the good old days, when they're still care for him, be his friends, talk to him. But every good thing last fast. He stare at Ritchie busying himself with the computer and talking with Violet on his side. They look happy as Violet laugh at every joke Ritchie made, They look really good together.

.

 _Weeping and posing, another perfect alibi_

.

After deciding he had enough, he walk to the dining room as he found Michael having lunch together with Sabrina. They seem to talk quietly at each other, while gazing at each other with eyes full of love. Austin quietly stare and finally decided to just go back to his room.

 _._

 _Everyday lonely, I rather play a game_

.

Austin sigh quietly as he sat on his bed. He remembered the time when everyday is always fun and he always had something to do with the others. They end up always doing stupid and fooling around, but it's worth it (Even though they get an earful scolding from the headmaster in the end). He looks at the ceiling.

.

 _Like a slow running stream of honey I crave_

.

"I really want honey right now…" Austin said as he stares blankly at the ceiling. He's been sitting there for a few minutes. He then sigh as he realize he really doesn't do anything here. So, he decided to go to the kitchen to grab some of his honey.

 _._

 _Looking at you now_

.

Austin arrived at the kitchen. He sees the couple now holding their hands quietly at each other's hands. For some reason, he want Sabrina to just never came here so he'll be the one accompany Michael eating (Of course with Ritchie as well). He also want him to hold him as well. It's not like he's jealous or something….

Austin blink 'Am i…..jealous?...Nah' He shrugs it off and walk to the fridge. He open it and doesn't found the honey he wanted. Austin's sure he has some in here, 'Did Michael take my honey? Oh well..' He thought as he close the fridge and deciding to go outside to buy some honey.

 _._

 _Yes, and even you_

.

When Austin make his way to the front door, he walked pass his room to see Ritchie is hugging Violet closely, his beloved computer left online as he keep hugging her and whispering something close on her ear. How a lovely sight to see. Not for Austin that is, he hated it. He want Ritchie to hug and whisper comforting words on his ear as well. He sigh and walk out of the house

 _._

 _Was I unneeded? Was I just in the way, too?_

.

Austin sigh as he walked to the store. His brain is keep repeating how hurt he is when they start ignoring him because of their girlfriends. How they just erased they usual activities together because of their girlfriends. Now that they're busy, only Fred who he can talk to…..

.

 _Call me a phantom, never meant to be._

.

Austin stare blankly at the store. He remembered their first fight with each other. Usually, it'll be him who's arguing with either of them. But that day, Ritchie and Michael is the one that's arguing with each other. They keep arguing how Michael is spending too many times with his girlfriends and forgetting Ritchie and him. Michael protested back, and that's where it's going downhill, They start using magic to each other out of anger. He keeps telling them to stop but they keep ignoring him like he's not there. He finally used magic to knock both of them out, maybe that's why they ignoring him and each other as well.

.

 _Couldn't be more fun to party and sing_

.

Austin shake the thought out of his brain, as he walked in the store. He grab the honey as he look at all the chicken in there. ' It'll be fun to party and sing with them again…' He shake of the thought. He walk to the cashier and payed for the bill.

.

 _Now My, Oh My, Oh Walk your way to me_

 _._

Austin walk out of the store as he looks at the playground near the store. He stares at it blankly until he walked to the playground and start playing with the swings. Just now, He let all the memories and flashbacks came to him. When they played together in there was a lot of fun. He closed his eyes as he let the memories came back

.

 _Clap your hands, We're traveling to the beat_

.

Austin smile happily after he remembered all of them. He looks really happy until he hear a sounds of footsteps walking towards him. Out of reflex, He quickly hide to the nearest spot.

 _._

 _Why, Oh Why, Oh Hurry up and leave!_

.

Austin decided to take a peek of who's coming. His eyes widens as he stare at the three friends who's bro-hugging each other. The left one looks really happy as he hugging the middle person with a happy face, The right one looks like he's enjoying himself but looking a bit embarrassed. The middle one (The lucky one he might add) looks really happy as he bro-hugging two of them and laughing really loudly. He can't quite catch they're face, He can't look from this angle. Austin quickly stood up to go away. The scene is hurting him too much.

 _._

 _And again I come to see.._

.

Austin doesn't know why he's jus sitting there eavesdropping on their conversations. Oh, of course he knew the reason. Even though he swore to not ever remembered it again. He close his eyes with his hands as he hear them walking away.

" _ **I've been a really bad boy…"**_

.

.

.

 _Dreaming in color, burned it in my mind_

.

He's cooking a dinner for him and the others. He's busy cooking the sausages as he wait for the cake to be done in the oven. Without he's realizing it, he's day dreaming about their past.

 _._

 _But then I wake up with black as raven hands alive_

.

He's done cooking the eggs as he keep day dreaming. He gave his fire on the oven while not realizing it, making it exploded. His hands color with black ashes from the oven. He flinch at the sudden pain. He look at his hands and cringe how they have bruised now thanks to the oven. You know what's sad? The others didn't even check on him to see if he's alright or not. Or check what's the noise all about. 'They really do hate me, huh…' he thought with a sad smile

.

 _Well I was chosen to burned inside_

.

He smile sadly at how hurt he's feeling right now. It's burning him inside. He pull out the exploded-cake-with-black-ashes-covering-it with mixed feelings

 _._

 _Couldn't be more fun to whistle and sing_

.

Austin want to whistle and sing to get this heavy feeling out of his chest. But sadly, he can't. He doesn't want to disturb the others who's been already disturbed by the sound of explosion before. He look at the cake in disappointment. Well, there goes the cake…

.

 _Crawling, crawling out tonight and see_

.

Well, Austin is done eating his lettuce, now time to see the concert everyone's been talking about in the court. Yes, he's alone. Because his friends is busy with their girlfriends of frickin course.

.

 _Everyone up scrambling to the beat_

.

Austin arrived at the concert as he look around. The court's been filled by so many people. Many of the people lured in by the beat as well. He smile slightly as he enjoying the beat. Austin sat near the tree, he look around and realize that next to him was the tree best friends he once see on the playground. They joking and talking with each other

.

 _Easy Easy, Envy all you need_

.

Austin stared at the three of them in envy look. He want to watch the concert with his friends too…. This is not fair..

.

 _Dancing on without a clue_

.

Austin mumble under his breath while keep staring at them in envy look. He really wanted to go to the concert with his friends… Why do they get to do it and I'm not? That's not fair….He then blink as he realize that he can see they're face from here. His eyes widen in surprised and unbelieved look

.

 _ **He's been a very blind boy…..**_

.

Austin sees himself….joking and laughing with his two best friends, Ritchie and Michael. His eyes widen again "What…..is…happening..?" He said in soft and unbelievable tone. He try to put his hand on Ritchie's shoulder-

It went through it.

Austin's hand frickin through Ritchie's shoulder.

Austin's gasp in surprise as he now felt like all his little world just crashed down in front of him.

.

 _Countin and 4 you better go and hide_

.

The scene in front of him change as he now look at the little version of him playing hide and seek with Ritchie and Michael. They stupidly hide in the tree near him. They're head poking a bit from the trees making them visible to naked eyes

.

 _Michael! Ritchie! Two that I find!_

.

His little version laughed childishly as he pointed at little Michael and little Ritchie hiding. Little Michael laugh nervously when he's found. Little Ritchie whine childishly in return. "Not faaaiiirrrr…" Little Ritchie keep whining that over and over

.

 _Three and just don't be it, barely breathing out a sigh_

.

His little version laughed happily and run quickly from them "Catch me if you guys caaannn!" His littlee said version said while laughing.

.

 _You caught me before I could try.._

.

His little version quickly caught by little Ritchie as he suddenly hug Austin's little version. Little Michael watch them while laughing softly. Little Austin quickly enveloped little Michael to the hug as well, In the end they laugh happily together. Austin watch them in fondness and happiness

.

 _Now My, Oh My, Oh Walk your way to me_

.

The scene changed. Austin's back in his little pitch black sea. He look overwhelmed by the truth he just learned. He look at his hand in bewildered look.

"Austin! Come here you silly goose!" Someone call to him. He then realize someone calling his name. He look behind and see Michael and Ritchie calling for him with a smile on their face

.

 _Clap your hands we're traveling to the beat_

 _._

"Come on, Austin" Michael said with a smile on his face. Austin look at them with surprised and teary look.

.

 _I'm shivering slowly, Raise a foot to leave_

 _._

Austin is shivering a little. The weather just got really cold, and the water below him is not helping it. The sky is dark where Michael and Ritchie is at

.

 _All alone sing bye-bye…_

.

Austin closed his eyes as he ignored the cold feeling on his chest. He about to start walking towards them until he yanked back by someone

.

 _Hey, Find Me Find Me. Love I'm on my knees_

.

Austin felt like his eyes opening. He can't see anything yet, but he can tell there was a two person in front of him. Looking…..worried?

.

 _Reach a hand but pricks me until I bleed!_

.

Austin's vision is finally not blurry anymore. Now he know for the fact that he's sleeping on a hospital bed and there's Michael and Ritchie hovering him with tear on their eyes..? They're saying something as well, No matter how hard he try he can't seem to catch it

.

 _Fine, Oh Fine? Sewn eyes I broke to see_

.

Austin felt like he's being pulled. He then realized Michael is hugging him closely on front while Ritchie is hugging him tightly from behind. His eyes widen in surprised as he felt warmth all over him

.

 _Well again come play the game!_

.

While he's being hug. Austin sees him. The little version of him smiling happily at him then walk out of his vision

.

 _Tomorrow, No one has to know_

.

His eyes widen in surprised. For some reason, he felt the need to thank him. But then he can hear a loud of crying and many more noises. He felt his eyes watered and tears start gathering in his eyes. The warm feeling he's feeling on his chest is really…pleasant. He let his tears fall as he smile tearly but happily. He's safe now, It's Alright…

EPILOG

"Why am In hospital bed again?"

"Because you're an idiot who slip in the bathroom" Michael said angrily

"We're worried you know! We thought you're dead! You won't wake up for a. week. A FRICKIN WEEK!" Ritchie said angrily

Austin squeak in small tone "Sorry…?" He laugh nervously

Michael sigh tiredly "You're an idiot, you know that? You're making us worried"

Austin smiled cheekily "Maybe I am an idiot but I did make you worried"

Ritchie nodded in agreement "To be fair, Michael is really worried and won't stop pacing around this week"

Michael splutters with a blush on his cheek "W-what?! I did not!"  
"You did" Ritchie smiled cheekily

"A-anyway, You're an idiot you know that, Austin? Never do that again" Michael said softly with soft eyes.

"Geez.. No need to tell me twice but yeah.." Austin mumble

"But you're my idiot" Michael smile softly as he bro-hugged Austin

Austin blushed. His cheeks tainted red as he squeak "W-what?"

Ritchie quickly join in and bro-hugged Austin as well "OUR idiot"

Austin smile as he keep blushing

Michael smile "More like you two are my idiots"

"WHAT"/"NO"

Epilogue 2

"So…. What happened to Sabrina and Violet?" Austin ask awkwardly

"…." They're both quiet now and stare at Austin weirdly

"Why did you bring that up?..." Michael said uncomfortably

"Huh? What do you mean?" Austin ask. Confused at their reactions

"They're dead. Remember that?" Ritchie said calmly

"Huh? Pardon?" Austin is surprised and ask again in disbelieve

"They're dead, Austin" Michael repeat with exaggerated tone.

"…..Sorry" Austin look at both of them and mumble softly

"It's alright. You probably forgotten that" Michael sigh as e nodded his head with a tired smile

"Anyway, we have each others. So it's alright" Michael said with a smile to Austin and Ritchie

"Yup. At first, I never thought of dating any of you two or even never I thought I will have 2 boyfriends. This is crazy!" Ritchie blabbered in happily  
"…..What..?" Austin look at both of them dumbstruck. His brain trying to consume the information he just learned.  
"Indeed it is. Never thought of that myself.." Michael agreed casually as he nodded his head

"Wait, What? You guys are my boyfriends?" Austin said bewildered

Michael and Ritchie blinked confusedly "Yeah. Didn't you're the first one to ask both of us out?" Michael ask, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yup. You forgot about that at as well, Austin? Wow. Unbelievable.." Ritchie said sarcastically

Austin spluttered bashfully " What? No Psh! Of course I remembered!"

Michael raised his eyebrows in amusement "Right…..What place when you first confess to us?" Michael smiled, amused.

"Uh….In the…dorm?" Austin answer nervously

"In bathroom, Austin. Wow" Ritchie said sarcastically

"J-Just shut up! I forgot okay?!" Austin spluttered bashfully once again

Michael and Ritchie gave a glance at each other as both of them smirk

"Alright then! That means we have to make you remember" Ritchie smirk

"That's right…." Michael smirk

They both step closer to Austin, cornering him.

Austin is nervous "Uh….Wait….Guys..? AH!"

Author's note :

Aaaaaa Thank you for reading my first fanfic :') I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still a beginner after all, Reviews or Kudos will be appreciated ^-^


End file.
